Noticing You
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: A boring day in Geometery class takes a surprising and amazing turn for the best. One shot. AU. BBT shall never die baby! At least not in me!


**Hey guys! How you doin?? I'm great thanks! Anyways, heres a little one-shot for ya BBT-ers. I loves ya :) Thought of this is my Math class today, and i was staring out the window, and there was an empty seat in front of me, and POOF! Idea! **

**So yep, its simple, and possibly crappy, but ya know whatev-ies.**

**And yes i know I'm a very baaadd person for not working on my stories but you know, they'll come when they're ready! So DONT WORRY!**

**Love ya all! -MEC :)**

* * *

Tree Branches.

…

Leaves.

…

Cloud.

…

Soccer field.

…

Bird.

…

_Well this is fun_, Terra thought as she aimlessly stared out the window of her 4th floor Geometry class.

_Ugh._

Her ears adjusted slightly back to the teacher, only to check in.

…

…

…wah, wah wah, wah wahhh…

…well, that's all she heard.

Terra returned her thoughts back to the window, and focused in on a bird setting up a nest in a branch above the soccer field below her.

…I wonder what it would be like to be a bird. She thought.

I wouldn't have to be sitting here in this desk right now…

I could be flying over the school, in the fresh air, and the clear sky.

I could be flying over all of the country… Wow, road trips sure would be cheaper.

I could be free, away from everything around me at this very moment. Away from everyone in this stupid school and this stupid city.

No one would miss me.

No one would care at all.

No one would even notice.

No one woul-

"Hey." A sudden whisper evaded her ear.

Her eyes snapped over to the noise (or er-person) without moving her head.

The kid who sat in front of her had turned around to face her, a cocky smile pasted across his mouth.

Terra lifted her eyebrows, irritated, waiting for the guy to get to the point.

"What's up?" he asked

_What? _she thought.

Her eyes quickly went to the teacher at the front of the room sketching something of a triangle on the board. He wasn't noticing. She looked at the boy again.

"Class…" she said with a straight face and obvious tone.

The boy's smile only grew larger.

"Yeah, uh huh."

Terra only had a few second to furrow her eyebrows before-

"Got a pencil?"

She looked down slightly at her desk…

Pencil…

Him…

Pencil…?

She gazed back up at him, smiled only a little and said,

"Nope."

The boy's green eyes checked the desk and then back up.

"Uh huh…."

The awkward silence gave Terra time to check the teacher.

Still drawing.

Their eyes then met, green to blue.

"-So um…What's your name? Keeper of Writing Utensils?" he said as he picked up the lone pencil to bounce around in his hand to only be matched with clumsily and awkwardly dropping it on the floor.

Terra let out a faint snort. She couldn't help it.

The boy straighten up in his desk, his face glowing pink.

She thought quickly, leaned in a little, taking the boy's gaze again.

"Who wants to know?" she whispered.

The boy's eyes grew wide at the sudden closeness of the two.

_Dude! Were in Geometry class! _He thought.

_Well…no one is really noticing us._

_But still!_

"uhhh…." he managed to spit out

Terra stifled a laugh between her teeth, then realizing the cruelty of her action she backed away a little.

"Do you want to write it down?" a mocking tone escaped from the words accidentally.

A smirk glazed across the boy and a tacit moment was exchanged before he bent down to Terra's completely untouched "notes" and scribbled in a faint scratch:

_Gar_

"Gar?" she started "Is that your real name?"

The boy put the pencil eraser in his mouth and chewed a little as he gazed at her.

"Maybe…"

Terra reached over and snatched the pencil from his mouth with a snicker.

And after a darted glance to the teacher to make sure they were still safe, the boy slid down to see the girl write some herself…

Soon, he read in bold letters under his name,

_GAWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

A big goofy smile looked up at Terra.

"What?" he asked "I don't get it."

Terra swung the pencil around in her fingers until she made it lightly bounced on the boy's head.

"That's what I think your 'name' sounds like."

The boy's eyes narrowed but he kept the same crazy smile.

"Oh. O-okay." he said grabbed the pencil back when she held it loosely.

"-Hey!" she whisper-yelled, "Gimme my pencil back!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" he whispered right back as he took the paper back closer to him…

A few silent seconds went by and nothing was yet on the paper.

Slowly the boy looked up to the girl and their eyes once again met. And this time he really looked at her…

Like really looked at her…

Kinda like when people say 'they stare into your soul', well this was like that…except a 1,000 times more.

Terra felt her face heat up and could tell that she blushed more than easily.

The boy got the message (as he had blushed too) and then finally began writing.

"This is what I think your name is." And he pushed the piece of paper back over across the desk.

His little mark of chicken scratches wrote out:

_Blue Eyes_

A soft smile crept on the corner's of Terra's mouth. She looked up at the boy staring back at her, eyes wide, awaiting her reply.

With a large bright smile she said, "Nope, doesn't work."

"Dude, come on!" the boy said as he drew a straight line through the two words and wrote something else. Terra heard him suppress a giggle as he passed it again back to her.

She read the word quickly and dropped her mouth just as fast.

"Aryan?" She gaped, "Uh! Not fair! I can't help that!"

He laughed, "Not my problem."

She growled, "Gimme the pencil." her arms reached out to his hand but he suddenly shoved the end of the pencil into his mouth and bit the end with his teeth.

"Come and get it." he joked raising his eyebrows a few times.

She giggled and stared at him and a second later she had an idea…

Terra changed in an instant as she moved over the desk a little, closer to him, eyes a little bit narrower, and lips a little bit bigger…

"If you insist."

In that moment Terra reached out, gripped the pencil with her teeth and ripped it out of his own.

"Wha-!?" the boy exclaimed, not thinking that this chick would actually do it!

She laughed a small sinister laugh as she twiddled the pencil again in her hand.

The boy on the other hand, was practically melting.

He looked straight at her. Confusion, shock, heart-struck, and dumb-founded was written all over his face.

She looked straight back. Laughing and smiling was all over hers. And maybe one more of those emotions of his too…

"Miss. Markov! Mr. Logan!"

The boy shot back into correct position in his desk, and Terra had dropped the pencil. Both of their eyes were on the now exasperated teacher.

"A-hem." He said, "No more talking or else I'll add more problems to your assignment tonight."

He gave the two a long death glare before returning to the white board.

It was then quiet, and Terra was now glazed over staring at the back of the boy's head in front of her.

Her fingers traced the edge of a piece of notebook paper and and then impulsively ripped it out of her notebook. She quickly threw some writing on it and handed it sneakily to him.

It said:

_Hey Gar, _

_No talking… Writing??_

_-Terra_

_Or I guess…Aryan_.

Gar could feel his heart pound hard, only a few times, in his ears.

A warm smile drew on him and he wrote back then tossed it behind him.

All it had on it was:

_:) _

**Hoped it was good enough for ya'lls! If not, well i like it so yep. :) **

**See ya real soon. Promise!**

**-MEC :)**


End file.
